Sweden X Chunky Innocent Reader- Frustration
by Bonkers-4-Hatter
Summary: Innocent actions can cause some frustrations. [Reader Insert]


Berwald was a patient man, he had to be with how loud, irritating and down-right annoying his brothers are.

He was patient with them, strangers, other nations and you.

You wanted to take the relationship slow which he understood completely and respected your decision and your love for one another only grew with each passing day. Berwald knew you had some image issues with your body and he helped out anyway he could; compliments, dates and even just holding you when you had those days where it was all just tears.

You two have been going out for a solid three years and you guys even lived together, but as far as intimacy went you two never went all the way. The farthest that it's ever went was a heavy make out session on the couch. He could be patient, but God you were testing his limits at this point especially with all the seducting actions you were doing around him.

Well, to him they were, you on the other hand were just too damn innocent to understand the effect you were having on the Swedish man. Every time you looked up at him with those (e/c) eyes he just wanted to bend you over a table and have his way with you.

"Earth to Ber, ya there?" The tall Swed snapped out of his daydream state as he locked eyes with his brother Mathias, a groan emitting from his throat.

"S'rry…" Berwald averted his eyes, a fraction of a blush evident on his pale face as he tried to side sweep the images of you from his mind for the moment.

"Ah-ha! Thinking about your little vixen (your name), huh?" A sigh only escaped his lips as Mathias draped an arm around his brothers shoulder and patted it gently.

"You haven't gotten any have you Ber?" A light laugh escaped the Danish man's lips as Berwald pushed him away.

"S' what 'f I haven't?" He sent his brother a glare as he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing especially with (your name)." The Swedish man stood up quickly from his chair angry that his brother would say something like that about his lovely (your name).

"What the hell d'es that mean?" The spikey blonde haired man shook in fear and waved his arms and shook his head. "It's nothing bad! I didn't mean anything awful by that! I only meant that (your name)'s pretty innocent and she probably does things in front of you that rile you up! Jeez!" Berwald sat back down calmly after Mathias explained himself as he only nodded.

"So…what exactly did she do?" Mathias was actually really interested to hear about this and hoped the tall Swed would tell and at this point, Berwald needed to talk to somebody about this even if that somebody had to be Mathias.

Giving a sigh, Ber started; "Well…".

 _Berwald sighed loudly as he exited his car, finally done with the world meeting he had to attend and he was just ready to relax with (your name) and forget about all the other dysfunctional nations._

 _As he approached the door, he could hear the thumping noises of what sounded like a stereo that was on full blast. A light smile tugged at his lips knowing you were probably dancing around as you waited for him to get back. He unlocked the door and didn't even try to be quiet about it since the music drowned out any other sounds._

 _Closing the door behind him, he made his way towards the living room where the stereo was on, but you weren't in there. Hearing clanging coming from the kitchen, he smirked and took off his suit jacket and sat his briefcase down on his way towards the kitchen._

 _The sight that greeted him upon entrance was something he wasn't prepared for._

 _There you were, clad in cheek hugging underwear with a (f/c) and (2nd f/c) pattern and a tight tank top that showed off your assets and clung to your tummy that poked out. You were rotating your hips as your chunky form jiggled along making Ber licked his lips a bit. You were dancing with no care in the world and all he wanted to do was take you over the kitchen table._

 _Doing a spin, you finally noticed your boyfriend as you practically tackled him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Ber, come on let's dance!" Your small hand grabbed his large one as you continued to dance just like before as you beamed a large smile at him, a small smile on his usual stoic face._

"Woah! That sounds like a wonderful thing to come home too!" Berwald glanced at Mathias you looked like he was practically drooling at this point, a growl coming from the protective Swed's throat.

"(your name) i' m' w'fe, back off." Mathias only laughed at his behavior never seeing him act this way over somebody before.

"Alright, but that was just one incident…there has to be more!" The Dane hinted at Ber to keep talking and with an eye roll at Mathias' eagerness, he did.

 _It was a nice day and with some persuasion from (your name), they went to the local park and walked around a bit enjoying the atmosphere of laughter and sunshine._

 _Hand in hand, they passed happy children that played various games, a smile tugging at your lips. The two of you continued your trek through the park as something was coming up that sparked your interest the familiar tune of an ice cream truck rang out._

 _"Can we get some, please Ber!" Looking up at him, you gave him your famous puppy dog eyes. Honestly, Berwald didn't even need those if you wanted something, he'd give it to you without hesitation, but seeing you do those were just so adorable._

 _He gave a grunt as a response as you jumped in victory and skipped up to the truck._

 _The two of you sat at a nearby bench and happily enjoyed your ice-cream, well you were and Berwald, well he was enjoying watching you do so._

 _The way your pink tongue darted out between your lips and lapped at the melting ice-cream that was dripping down the cone put a blush on his face as you continued to innocently enjoy the cold course he was imagining something else between your clutching chubby hands and the thought only made him even more excited as he stopped eating his ice cream all together._

 _"Ber, are you alright? Your ice cream is melting everywhere." He snapped out of his dirty fantasy, looking down at his hand that was covered in the sticky substance._

 _He only nodded as he tossed the melted dessert into the trash can next to the bench you two were occupying. Suddenly, he felt your soft hand grip his gently as his eyes snapped towards you; curious about what you were doing._

 _Giving him a reassuring smile, you lifted his hand up to your grinning lips as your pink appendage darted out again and started to lick up the melted ice cream that coated his hand. Berwald couldn't move at this point, his sharp eyes watching every movement and path your tongue made and traced, he bit his lip, trying to even his breathing as your (eye color) orbs made contact with his._

 _After you cleaned his hand off, you clutched it in both of yours, looking up at him with those big doe eyes of yours as if you didn't understand you just aroused him at the public park with your little antic. "There! You're all clean Ber!" He gulped as a small smile tugged at his lips. You really were naïve and innocent and he loved it, but it was also very frustrating since all he wanted to do was show you exactly what your little actions do to him. He'll get the chance soon, hopefully. If not, he'll surely go crazy._

"Who knew little (your name) could make big ole Berwald sexually frustrated like this." The Dane let out a boisterous laugh as the Swedish man only glared at his brother.

"Sorry, sorry, but you should really tell her how her actions are making you feel bro. Because, I don't think she quite understands the effects of her actions."

"Who should tell who what now?" Both Nordic brothers turned to see you, smile on your rounded face as you sauntered into the room with the upmost confidence in your step making both men blush.

"Hello (your name)! Oh, well good ole Ber here has something interesting to tell you, oh would you look at that, I have some business to take care of now so I'll see you two later, bye!" With that, Mathias patted his brother on the shoulder and gave you a quick hug as he practically skipped out of the room.

You blinked a few times, a bit put off by Mathias' weird actions, but shook it off as he glanced at your Berwald who was looking down at the table completely avoiding eye contact with you. Making your way over to him, you poked his shoulder a bit to get his attention which he gave you of course as he turned to give you his attention in his chair. Smiling, you took the chance and plopped your soft, chunky form onto his awaiting lap, wrapping your arms around his strong neck.

"So, what did you want to tell me Ber?" Said man hesitantly gripped your hips shyly as to keep you steady and in place.

"I need 'ou (your name)." Your face flushed up a bit at his proclamation, his grip tightening around your wide hips. "I-I need you too Ber." You nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Not 'n th't w'y (your name), I… 'n a sexu'l w'y." You both were blushing at this point when he announced that. When you didn't say anything, the Swed sighed. " 'm sorry (your name), I d'dn't me'n to m'ke 'ou uncomfort'ble." You quickly shook your head and cupped his face into your hands making him focus on you.

"No, you didn't make me uncomfortable Ber, it's just a little surprising is all. I've wanted to bring this up to you for a while now, but I never knew how to begin. I love you so much Berwald and I do want to take our relationship to the next level." With your hands still cupped around his face, you placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

His gripped tightened even more as he lifted your form up a bit so you were now straddling him in his chair. Your hands went to tangle themselves into his short, blonde locks as you tugged gently, a growl emitting from his throat, his large hands sliding around and gripping you ass tight making you gasp.

Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into your wet, awaiting cavern as he started exploring the familiar territory that was his. Tongues and teeth clashed a bit as the kiss became more heated by the minute, as brash, ragged pants erupted from both of your mouths. With lungs burning, the both of you pulled apart, chests heaving and lips swollen.

"M' w'fe…" Berwald let the phrase slip from his lips as he continued to catch his breath from the previous activity. Smiling at him and what he just said, you hoisted yourself off his lap and tugged at his hand, coaxing him to get up and follow you as he only looked at you with a raised brow. Laughing at his confused expression, you pecked his cheek and tugged again, this time he complied as he stood up and started following you. Eventually, you led him to his bedroom where you immediately stripped off your top leaving you in your (favorite color) lace bra and rolled onto the soft bed; ending on your back and staring right at him.

Ber didn't know what to do, you took him by surprise. You were topless, on his bed and smiling at him. He could feel his pants tighten as he licked his lips, observing your beautiful form. The way the curves and rolls of your body moved around your stature had him mesmerized. He adored you and loved you dearly and he was finally able to show you to the greatest extent.

"What're you waiting for Ber, your _wife_ is waiting for you." You beckoned him with your pointer finger.

He didn't have to be told twice that's for sure. He practically ripped his shirt off as he crawled onto the bed and on top of you ready to show you just how much he loved you and what you've been doing to him these past months which was something you both enjoyed greatly in the end.


End file.
